Many times, a mobile user may wish to access a service provider's WiFi network on the user's personal WiFi only device, such as a laptop or tablet. This may occur when the user is roaming abroad at places such as an airport or in an area near a public WiFi hotspot of a roaming partner. Cost of data over a cell network using a wireless device will be higher than using the WiFi network. Additionally, the user may wish to grant access to family members' devices, such as a smartphone of a spouse and tablet of child, etc. To date, there is not an efficient way to accomplish these goals.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.